I need you NOW
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: --"All I want, is to be with you, and to fulfill your every wish."---Bella's away from Edward for 2 weeks, and when she gets back she can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! ExB, LEMON starts on chapter 2. Review please and I hope you ENJOY! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why would Bella agree to be dragged away by Alice for two weeks of shopping without Edward, when she has vampire powers to stop her? She wouldn't, and that's why this is fan fiction. :-)

Okay, so basically the next (2nd) chapter is a dream I had a few nights ago (what turned out to be a _very_ good dream lol), and felt I just had to make it a lemon. But I needed to come up with a story—a reason why Bella would be away from Edward. And this is what I came up with.

* * *

BPOV

I just wanted to go home. 13 days ago Alice had dragged me out to New York with her for fashion week. She was going to go with Rose, but her and Emmett had gone on a second honeymoon. Actually, it was more like their 62nd honeymoon, but hey, who's counting?

So, needless to say, Rose skipped the trip with Alice this time. And Alice didn't want to make Jasper go with her again, because last time he went the models had their eyes all over him; which left me.

And it has been the longest 13 days of my entire existence. In the 7 months I have been a vampire, not once had I been separated from Edward for more than 12 hours. And I could barely handle that much—let alone 13 freaking days. I was dying to get back to him, to our little cottage, with the warm fireplace and the nice big bed in our room…but hey, even the stony little path leading up to our home would do at this point!

Alice had us out all night, since we didn't need to sleep and she wanted to go out and show me the city, it being my first time in New York. But all I wanted to do, besides go home to Edward, was go back to the hotel, and take a nice long, hot shower, where I would be free to think of my Edward in peace.

After what felt like the longest night of my existence, we went back to the hotel to freshen up before our flight in about 4 hours. Alice had already had us packed and ready to go, and offered if I wanted to get in the shower before we left, since I had been complaining to her before, but I declined. The faster we got out of here meant the faster I could get back to my Edward, after the now 14 longest days of my existence.

* * *

The next chapter picks up later that night, when they are back in Washington, and Bella is waiting, alone, outside their cottage door.

--Jen--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why would Bella agree to be dragged away by Alice for two weeks of shopping without Edward, when she has vampire powers to stop her? She wouldn't, and that's why this is fan fiction. :-)

* * *

BPOV

I knocked on the door. After a moment, I tried turning the knob, and it opened, being unlocked. He was standing about five feet away from me. I closed the distance between us, turning to the right when I reached him, pushing him between the wall and my body. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment; slowly, I kissed his forehead, his nose, and then I moved my lips to his. He kissed me back passionately, tracing his tongue against my lips before entering my mouth, entwining it with my own. I felt his hands snake down the sides of me, stopping at my hips, pulling me closer. He began to lower us, and then we were on the floor, Edward over me. My shirt was the first thing to go. His right hand came up to caress my breasts while his left moved from behind my head down my body. The next thing I knew, my jeans were off. I stopped our kiss and stood up, putting my jeans back on. We were moving just a bit too fast. Edward guessed at my slight hesitation and spoke.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"It's alright--guess it's just been a while. I want us to be able to enjoy this as much as possible, and the best way to do that is by taking it slow." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he took my hands in his, turning me to face him.

"All I want, is to be with you, and to fulfill your every wish." And then he kissed me again. It started out slow, but grew more heated than the others very quickly. I started walking now, towards the living room, still kissing him with every step. I pulled away and sat down in a cushioned chair that was tilted back at a 45° angle. I gave him a look that said 'come join me'. He shot a playful one back at me.

* * *

EPOV

She sat down in the chair and gave me a look, telling me to sit with her. I had other ideas, however. I sprang toward her, and fixed it so I was in the chair with her on my lap. She got up, and strolled over to another chair, standing by it. She looked at me, and pointed to it. I obliged, moving quickly to that chair, of which the back was straight up, and the chair was sturdier. Now I could tell why she wanted us to move. I looked up at her; she was still standing in front of me. She went to sit on my lap, her back against my chest, but I stopped her.

"Straddle me." Bella just looked at me, eyebrows arched, smiling. I told her again, "Straddle me," and this time grabbed her hips, bringing her to me if she wasn't going to be of any help. Her knees were on either side of mine, her center lying just above my lap, far enough that we weren't touching but close enough that I could feel her anticipation.

She brought her hands behind my head, pulling me in for another kiss. Bella was the one who had been steering us so far, but it was my turn at the wheel. I dropped my hands from her face to the armrests of the chair. I pushed up, our lower bodies coming in contact. Through both our layers of jeans, there was still heat, still an electric-shock feeling that passed through us when we touched. I did it again. Bella moaned into my mouth, which encouraged me. I started thrusting myself against her core faster, gaining momentum and her hands moved from my face to rest of my hands on the armrests, trying to hold herself up. She broke our kiss, tossing her head back as she groaned in anticipation. I kept thrusting. Our releases were almost tangible, you could feel them building. I thrust faster and harder against her. And then it happened. I felt Bella's hands squeeze tightly around mine, her body tensed, and she let out a small scream. Everything about her release encourages mine, and as I thrust once more, I'm done. I start shaking in the seat, my muscles tensing and spasing as I reach my release and cum. I moan loudly as I press my head back against the chair. As we calm down from our highs, Bella smiled at me.

"And we haven't even taken off our pants yet…"

* * *

Check in later, there is still more to cum…haha get it? ;-)

--Jen--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why would Bella agree to be dragged away by Alice for two weeks of shopping without Edward, when she has vampire powers to stop her? She wouldn't, and that's why this is fan fiction.

Here's the next installment of Bella's homecoming night. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

BPOV

"And we haven't even taken off our pants yet…" Technically, the only thing that was off was my shirt—and I thought that a bit unfair.

I reached down to slowly unbutton Edward's blue collared shirt—he looked just as amazing in the color as he claimed I did. But right now, all I had on my mind was just how amazing he would look without the shirt on. As I reached the last button, the anticipation came to a climax, and I ripped Edward's shirt off his shoulders as he moved his arms around my body, pulling me into a fierce, passionate kiss. His tongue traced the contours of my mouth as our lips moved in unison. I moved my hands down to the top of his jeans. I hooked my fingers in two of the belt loops and got up from the chair, pulling him with me. Again, we ended up on the floor, my body under his, being pinned to the floor.

His fingers tangled in my hair as he tried to pull my face closer to his, plunging his tongue deeper into my mouth, causing me to moan into his. I slid my hands over to the button of his jeans, and pulled them off of him. He broke our kiss, moving his head down my chest, placing small but frantic kisses all along the way. I couldn't waste any more time. I flipped us over, so I was now above him, and slid down his body, my head now resting slightly below his navel. I inhaled his scent, musky and all-Edward, and pulled his boxers down. Before I could anticipate it, Edward had turned my body around so that my center was resting near his head, his hands resting on my hips. He took off my jeans, and nearly ripped off my panties. He started kissing along my inner thigh.

I reached down and held him, at the base of his cock. I ran my tongue from my hand all the way to the tip. I felt him shudder. Then Edward's tongue came in contact with my clit, just for a moment, teasing me slightly. I took him into my mouth this time. He started placing kisses along my folds. I swirled my tongue around his cock, earning a groan from him this time. I felt his tongue enter me, swiftly but deeply, and I moaned around him, and Edward moaned back in response.

I continued to move up and down him, moving my hand around what I couldn't reach of him, as he circled my clit. As he hardened more I could tell he was close. I moved up so that I was only around his tip. I circled my tongue around his head, lightly and then more forcefully. Edward moaned again. He moved one of his hands from my hip to my core, sliding his fingers inside me. He kept pumping while his tongue danced around my clit, and I was close. I moved my hand around his length while I traced his head. He moaned and shuddered more forcefully now, and I knew it was coming. I touched my tongue to the very center of his tip, and then I lifted my head up and screamed from my second orgasm so far as Edward did at his. He turned me around so that we were face to face, and stared into my eyes, grinning wildly.

"Now, my dear, the fun begins…"

* * *

You can probably guess at what the next chapter entails, exactly. It will most likely be even more lemony (and tasty lol) so enter at your own risk…haha I love puns ;-)

--Jen--


End file.
